


Touch A Little Harder

by SoloShikigami



Series: Touch Me [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fontcest, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Games, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap Papyrus is interested to know what goes into what Underfell Sans tends to like by asking the best possible person - his brother.<br/>Underfell Papyrus is willing to teach him and offers a little game to allow him the full experience of being a lover of an Underfell monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Start

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to [Just A Gentle Touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6489424).  
> I use the names Fell and Swap to differentiate between the two.  
> I want to emphasize to you all who read this fic; they bring up using a sleeping pill as a part of the game - THIS IS NOT SOMETHING THAT IS DONE WHEN YOU PARTICIPATE IN BDSM NO MATTER THE CONSENT!  
> You are never, ever, EVER to be even slightly under the influence of ANYTHING when participating in any sort of play because it hinders your abilities to make rational decisions, feel pain properly, and it can lead to serious injury. Keep in mind, these are two fictional skeletons from an alternate universe, which is why the rules get stretched a bit.  
> I have spoken to a handful of people who regularly participate in BDSM play, I do my research, please do yours and always knows that honesty, openness, and safety are first and foremost in participating in this kind of activity.

            "Nyeh, heh, heh, I knew one day you would come to me like this," the tall, skinny skeleton clad in black and red said, crossing his arms over his rib-cage and folding one leg over the other in an elegant, if not superior, fashion.

            "Look, don't be a dick about this," replied the skeleton in the orange pullover, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I'm an open-minded kinda guy, and while you and your brother kind of scare me when it comes to your ideas of intimacy, I'm not going to knock it until I try it," an odd look came over him then. "Besides, I promised your brother we would do it his way."

            "So why come to me? Surely he can tell you what he wants."

            "A couple of reasons. For one, you know it's usually better when you bedmate knows what you want," he put out his cigarette and took a deep breath to be sure all of the smoke was exhaled. "Two, I don't want to hurt him by accident," he got up and moved closer to the other skeleton, dropping to one knee in front of him and trailing a hand up his thigh. "Three, well, let's be honest; you've wanted me by the end of the first week, even more now when you found me with your brother. Now here I am, on my knees, asking you to teach me. I'd say I'm giving you an offer that is really..." his hand trailed higher up the other's leg, making him uncross them, allowing the other access to his pelvic bones. "... hard to refuse."

            The black-clad skeleton hummed in appreciation and thought as the other trailed his fingers lightly across the space between his legs. After a moment, Swap pulled away to give the other space to think clearly, putting his hands into the pockets of his sweater and waited.

            Fell looked at Swap up and down for a bit, then he smirked.

            "I have an interesting idea," he said. "Let's make a game out of this," he stood and walked slowly to his easy-going counterpart, circling him like a shark. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small white pill and held it up as he continued. "This is something Sans and I like to play with every once in a while. It will make you sleep - it's a slow descent so you don't pass out and hurt yourself, but you are out cold. It works through your body in about an hour and you wake up feeling fine. All of your mental and physical capacities are in place. This is where the game comes in; during your nap, I place you in a position that I see fit. I would likely tie your hands behind your back, lay you on your side, and likely tie your legs together at the femur and ankle. When you wake up, we go from there."

            Swap blinked. "On one hand, that sounds really, really creepy, and the fact that it sounds like you have a system down is a little frightening."

            Fell put the pill back into one of the many hidden pockets and stood in front of the other with his arms crossed.

            "This is not something one fucks around with," he said sternly. "I may not necessarily like you, but I will afford you the same respect and courtesy as I do Sans when it comes to this realm. There is openness and honesty. No pain without permission and absolutely nothing is done without clear and concise consent. Red means stop and stop _immediately_ and everything is undone. I do things safely or not at all."

            "But you knock each other out in order to tie each other up for sex?"

            Fell shrugged. "Well, the tying is pushing it a little since you can't tell me if it's too tight or not until you wake up, but I'll only tie you five minutes or so before you wake up, and I can promise that I'll be careful. I can always tighten the ropes later."

            Fell looked him up and down again with a smirk, Swap watching his every move for a moment before he took a step back, crossing his arms and giving him a smirk of his own.

            "All right, I'm in," he said.

            "Are you certain?" Fell said, moving in close again.

            Swap didn't back away this time, instead he moved forward so their faces were centimeters apart.

            "I'm not one to back down from a challenge," Swap murmured, lifting a hand to trail it down Fell's chest. "So how do we play?"

            Fell smiled. "I will slip the pill somewhere over the next day or so – it dissolves in food and drink quite nicely. Then our game will begin. If you have any objections or concerns, you had better tell me now."

            Swap took a moment to think. "What if I have an objection later?"

            "Like I said before, red means stop. You can say so at any time before you take the pill, upon waking, anytime. Even if you change your mind and I know you’ve taken it, I will even protect you while you sleep. That is a promise and I will stick to it."

            Swap nodded. "What if _you_ want to stop?"

            Fell laughed. "I will be the one in control therefore I don't need a safe word. But yes, if I want to stop, the same rules will apply to me."

            "That sounds fair."

            "So, we have a deal?"

            Swap smirked and leaned forward, his dark orange tongue sliding out to press against Fell's sharpened teeth. Fell's mouth parted, summoning his own blood red tongue to mingle with Swap's, humming slightly.

            "We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Do You Think UnderSwap Will Win?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6592822/chapters/15361408)
> 
> [Do You Think Underfell Will Win?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6592822/chapters/15543991)


	2. Underfell Got Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when both players are given the same advantage?  
> I use Swap and Fell for UnderSwap Papyrus and UnderFell Papyrus respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the "pill" is mentioned, I want to emphasize again - DO NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY BDSM PLAY UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ANYTHING!!! EVEN WITH CONSENT IT IS DANGEROUS!!!  
> There is no actual pill that exists that makes you sleep for just an hour and you wake up with all of your capacities. Magic, fictional pill used by magic, fictional skeleton monsters. I'm even making it canon that if this particular pill is taken by a human it will fuck them up in bad ways.

            Fell blinked awake slowly. He started to wonder why he was so tired that he fell asleep in the early afternoon. He went to lift a hand to his head but found that it was bound firmly to the mattress he was lying on.

            “What in bloody hell-?” he exclaimed, now fully awake.

            There was a thick leather strap that he lay on top of, but his forearms were underneath it. He couldn’t slide his arms out and it kept him from being able to sit up. His ankles were tied with rope and he could move them a little, but not enough to be advantageous in any way. He grimaced when he realized all he wore was a pair of black boxers. He flinched when a weight settled at his side.

            “What is the meaning of this?!” he shouted at the hoodie-wearing skeleton.

            “I talked to Sans. He really enjoys the games you two play, but he wanted to see what happens when you even the playing field,” was the drawled reply as he removed said hoodie, tossing it into a corner.

            Realization dawned on Fell. “He gave you one of the pills.”

            “He did, but don’t be too angry with him. I was curious to see which one of us got to the other first,” he leaned down to nuzzle the other’s forehead. “I guess I won.”

            Fell snarled at him.

            “Don’t be a sore loser,” Swap said, waving a finger at him. “You know the rules, all you have to do is say so and the game is over. I understand if you can’t handle it.”

            Red eyes continued to glare at Swap, but he just watched serenely, barely hiding a small smirk.

            “I can handle whatever you can dish out.”

            Swap’s smirk grew. “All right, if you say so.”

            Swap leaned over and pressed his mouth to Fell’s in a kiss. Fell returned it, albeit reluctantly. Swap hummed, his tongue swiping across Fell’s sharp teeth, asking for entrance. Fell slowly opened his mouth, letting Swap ravage his mouth, their tongues dueling for control, but eventually Swap chuckled and leaned away.

            “Still have some fight in you,” he murmured, nuzzling the other’s pointed jaw. “Let’s see if I can work some of that out.”

            Swap’s hands pressed onto Fell’s chest as he licked at his neck. Fell moved to counter him, but he finally got close enough to nibble at the bones.

            “Relax, I got you,” he murmured.

            Swap glided his fingertips over Fells sternum, the touch feather-light as he traced down the center, up one side running where the ribs attached, down the other side, giving it the same treatment.

            ' _The hell is this crap?_ ' Fell thought to himself, wanting a harder touch and thinking Swap was too conservative to do it.

            "Don't be such a pu-"

            The insult was lost when Swaps' finger tips scrapped down the side of his ribs. He tugged against the thick leather holding his arms and the ropes holding his legs in place, trying to not arch too much into the touch, his teeth clacking shut as he stifled a moan.

            No! He wasn't going to let this motherfucker hear him moan this soon after starting! He refused!

            "Hmm, you must have spent some time in the circus, Fell, because you're a little... in- _tents_ ," Swap said, grinning down at him.

            "Ugh, no wonder you and my brother get along so well," Fell grunted.

            "Because we have a _Sans-ational_ sense of humor?"

            "No, because you're both idiots."

            "Hmm, looks like I not only have to find your sensitive side," Swap murmured, leaning down and running his tongue along a rib.

            Fell would have just as soon bit his own tongue off than moan at that, holding his breath and refusing to squirm.

            "... I also have to help you find your funny bone."

            He ran a hand up Fell's leg and pressed it in the center of his pelvis. Just like when he was with Sans, he could feel the magic gathering, but it was slow, almost reluctant; Fell was resisting.

            "Well there's a bone that doesn't think this is very funny," Swap murmured. "But who knows? Maybe it'll grow on you."

            Fell snarled. "You and my brother are horrible."

            Swap chuckled. "Yeah, maybe a little."

            He moved away from Fell and stood by the side of the bed.

            "I've done a bit of research. I know Sans is a masochist, but that doesn't necessarily make you one. I guess you're more of a sadist, then?"

            "Oh, good for you, you know how to do an Under-pedia search."

            Swap smiled indulgently as he walked to the foot of the bed, trailing a finger along Fell's leg. "Sure, but has anyone told you that you can't always trust what you read on the net? I like to get my information from the source."

            "How do you know I'm not lying?"

            "You do have this odd thing when it comes to honesty, don't you?" Swap ran his hands over Fell's feet and admired how the other stayed still. “You didn’t lie to me when you told me how to tell if Sans was lying,” Swap trailed feather-light fingertips up Fell’s legs, kneeling onto the mattress and moving up with his touches. “You weren’t lying when I asked your permission to take your brother, and you even indulged in telling me that Sans had been carrying a torch for me for a while, too.”

            “What’s your point?”

            Fell pulled at the restraints and Swap could hear his breath speeding up as he fought against his own reactions.

            “The one thing you don’t seem to ever be honest about is yourself,” Swap said, his fingers tracing along the curve of his hipbones. “Would it be so bad to just be honest with me here and now?”

            Fell let out a laugh, hiding another moan as Swap’s fingers moved to the bundle of red magic forming in the center of his pelvis.

            “And let you have something to use against me? No fucking way.”

            Swap looked down at him sympathetically. “Forgetting the game already, are we?”

            Fell blinked. “What do you mean?”

            “Isn’t that one of the rules? There is openness and honesty. This is a safe space, and as far as I’m concerned, whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”

            “Oh, uhm, well, yes,” Fell sighed a little at some of his own words being repeated back at him.

            “You can trust me to follow the same rules you do. Unless there’s another reason you’re trying so hard to hold back?”

            Swap moved up a little more, his knee pressing into Fell’s pelvis, his hands moving up to grip onto the others’ in a calming gesture as he looked into the red eyes with concern. Fell glowered at him but his blush was betraying and he looked away.

            Finally, a thought occurred to Swap that hit him like a slap in the face. His eyes widened and he blinked at his rougher counterpart, remembering suddenly what kind of world he came from, remembering that him and his brother were a rarity among those kinds of monsters. There was a reason Fell wanted to be in control; he was scared.

            “You don’t have to be afraid here,” Swap murmured, bending his head to lick at Fell’s neck. “You’re safe here in this world, and safe with me,” he looked up into Fell’s eyes. “Isn’t that why we have a safe word? I remember it, do you?”

            Fell sighed. “Yes, I remember.”

            “Then if you really want me to stop, use it. If not? Set your bullshit aside and just enjoy yourself and let me be in control.”

            Fell scowled at him, but then when he saw the intense look in the others’ eyes, he sighed and nodded.

            Swap smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He let out a small moan as Fell kissed back and their tongues intertwined.

            “Thank you,” Swap murmured against his mouth.

            He squeezed Fell’s hands before pushing himself up and off the bed. Fell watched as Swap pushed off his pants, but he kept his dark grey tank top on. Swap climbed back over him, pressing another kiss to his forehead as one hand trailed over Fell’s ribcage again.

            Fell let himself arch into the touch with a sigh. The other had a point; they had the safe word, he wasn’t in their world, and no one had to know about any of this. He may have many negative opinions of this alternate version of himself, but one thing they shared was a sense of honor; he knew Swap wouldn’t betray the sanctity they had in this game.

            “See? That wasn’t so hard,” Swap murmured, bringing his tongue out to lick along Fell’s jaw. He lifted his knee to press against Fell’s pelvis again, but this time his knee met with something warm. “Heh, but it looks like something else is.”

            “Oh, shut up,” Fell murmured, hissing a little as Swap nibbled at his neck.

            Swap moved himself so he was between Fell’s legs and he pressed his pelvis against his. His own magic was starting to form and he ground it against Fell’s, making the fanged skeleton under him groan.

            “Feel good?” Swap asked, his voice heavy.

            “Yeah,” Fell murmured in return, pressing up into him as much as he could.

            Swap chuckled and returned to moving against him while nibbling down his neck and across his clavicle.

            The motions were torturously slow; when Fell hitched his hips up Swap pulled away slightly to keep him from rubbing too hard. He tried to move the rest of his body against the other but he stayed just out of his reach. Fell held out only slightly longer than his brother before he was panting beneath Swap.

            “Fucking hell, you’re driving me crazy,” Fell growled at him.

            “Am I? Hmm, wonder what I can do to remedy that,” Swap murmured.

            He reached down between their legs where their members were fully formed, wrapping his long fingers around both of them and stroked up slowly. Fell’s head fell back, his eyes rolling back a little.

            “Hmm, never did this before, huh?” Swap chuckled.

            Fell shook his head.

            “Like it?”

            He nodded.

            “Good.”

            Swap stroked a few more times, then he extended his thumb to rub across their heads, smearing orange and red pre-cum together.

            “Ahhhh, hnn,” Fell groaned. “P-please, it’s too much.”

            Swap chuckled. “Okay, I guess it is a little much for someone who’s more used to giving than taking, eh?”

            He released their cocks and Fell couldn’t stop the moan of disappointment. His disappointment was quickly forgotten, though, as he felt Swap move down his body, his fingertips scrapping the insides of his femurs and he looked down to see him moving his face in front of his pelvis.

            Fell let out a small sigh of relief, resting his head again. Sans almost always gave him head, the shorter skeleton liked to, and Fell always enjoyed it as well. He reflected on the comfort of returning to something familiar until he felt something long and wet wrap around his cock, squeezing and twisting over the magic appendage.

            “What the-?”

            Fell looked up and his face flushed. Swap’s tongue was long and snake-like, unlike his brother’s tongue, and Swap was very good with it. He pumped Fell’s cock with it slowly, drawing almost pained groans from the fanged skeleton. Swap could feel Fell’s legs squirming on either side and he ran his hands down his bones in a soothing fashion, though it was only pushing Fell closer to the edge.

            “Nng, haaah, please, please,” Fell groaned, not sure what he was trying to ask for. Usually he would reach down to hold Sans’ head to either still him or fuck into him, but of course he could do neither here.

            Swap brought one hand up and stroked the base of Fell’s cock, brushing his finger downwards and finding a puckered entrance.

            “Gah!” Fell would have shot up but his bindings kept him from moving. “W-wait! Red! Red!”

            Swap immediately stopped and pulled away. He reached over to release the leather strap holding Fell’s arm.

            “No, no, that can stay, just, wait a second,” Fell muttered, a little embarrassed by his own outburst.

            Swap sat back and waited, taking in Fell’s flushed appearance and finding some admiration for the fact that Fell was willing to remain tied up.

            Fell took a few deep breaths, calming himself. He looked up at Swap and opened his mouth to tell him why he had asked him to stop, but then his face flushed.

            “What is it?” Swap asked, trailing a hand over his chest gently.

            “It’s just that, erm,” Fell’s face turned even redder. “I’m, uh, I’ve never been… you know…”

            Swap blinked. For one, he decided that a flustered Fell looked really adorable. Then his words began to make sense and Swap gave him an easy smile.

            “You’ve never been penetrated before?” he asked.

            Fell shook his head, not meeting his eyes.

            Swap chuckled and curved his palm under Fell’s chin, bringing his face forward and kissing him gently.

            “You know we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Swap reminded him.

            Fell ground his teeth slightly. “Would you be really disappointed?”

            “Heh, not in the least,” Swap leaned down and nuzzled his jaw. “Besides, I have another idea. If you don’t like it, we can still stop. Does that sound all right?”

            Fell nodded.

            “So are we green now?”

            “Nyeh heh, yeah, we’re green.”

            Swap bent over and kissed him. “Guess it’s better than being, you know, blue,” he chuckled as he reached behind him to fondle Fell’s dick.

            Fell’s head dropped back, both because of the stimulation as well as Swap’s choice of words.

            “You. Horrible.”

            “Mmmm, maybe a little.”

            The room was silent for a moment, until Fell’s breath became heavier and faster as Swap worked his cock. He let go for a moment and moved to straddle Fell’s hips. Fell looked up at Swap, wondering briefly what he was doing until his cock was grabbed again and it slowly dawned on him.

            “Is this okay?” Swap asked, seeing the realization in Fell’s eyes.

            He only nodded, not trusting his voice. Swap smiled as he lifted himself, then adjusting Fell before he slowly lowered himself onto the thick, hot rod of red magic.

            Fell groaned; Swap was tight, the friction was borderline painful since they didn’t really prep much, but that didn’t bother Fell at all. It didn’t seem to bother Swap too much, either, as he kept going, slowly, but without hesitating or stopping. He only did stop when Fell was deep inside of him. Fell grunted, pushing his hips up a little, making Swap gasp. He couldn’t help a smirk.

            “Too much for you?” he asked smugly.

            “Not at all,” Swap replied, letting out his breath slowly. He wiggled a little from his position, eliciting a hissing gasp from Fell. “Hope you don’t mind that I’m going to start off a little slow; not to inflate your head anymore than it already is, but you’re a little bigger than I expected and it’s been a little longer than I’d like to admit.”

            “Nyeh heh heh.”

            Swap glared down at Fell, lifting himself about halfway up and dropping down as slow as he could manage, pressing his hands onto Fell’s lower ribs. Fell wriggled under him, trying to push his hips up more, but Swap wasn’t having it. If Fell moved in a way he didn’t like, he stopped.

            “Come on,” Fell grunted impatiently.

            “What?” Swap asked as he lowered himself completely again.

            “You can move faster than that.”

            “You’re right, I can.”

            Swap lifted himself slowly again, but when Fell went to move, he pressed on his ribs, making him gasp. Fell got the message and stilled.

            “Good boy,” Swap murmured, lowering himself a little faster.

            Swap continued lifting himself slowly, but each time he lowered he went a little faster. He was adjusting to Fell’s size and his magic started to provide some lubrication due to the stimulation, making moving easier. Swap was soon riding Fell at a steady pace, still using his ribs as a steadying point.

            “Mmmm, you feel so good inside me,” Swap moaned. “You like having your cock clenched by my tight ass?”

            “Yes,” Fell groaned in response.

            “I figured you would,” Swap said. “Bet it’s driving you crazy that you can’t do what you really want, though.”

            Swap picked up his pace. Fell grunted in approval.

            “What do you think I really want?” Fell asked between pants.

            “I _know_ you wish you could grab me by my hips, caressing my sensitive bones, making me moan as you force a faster pace. You would like to watch me struggle as I take on something just a little more than I could handle because you know I would catch up eventually.”

            “That’s accurate.”

            It sounded like it took all of Fell’s concentration to even get out those two words. Swap knew he had to do better. He leaned forward, changing the angle a little but still keeping up a steady thrusting pace. He dropped a deep kiss on Fell’s mouth.

            “I’m willing to bet you’re also the kind of guy that would dig his fingers in between my ribs to hold on to something as you fuck me, maybe wrap a hand around my neck,” Swap lifted a hand to do just that to Fell, his thumb rubbing up and down the vertebrae.

            The touch made Fell moan loudly. The sensations running through him weren’t unfamiliar but they took on a new feeling; he didn’t remember if he had ever been bound down like this, and his partner never fucked him like this. He could feel that he was approaching his peak and told Swap as much.

            “Yeah? Mmm, can’t wait to feel that,” Swap said with a chuckle. “To feel your cock twitch, releasing stream after stream of your cum deep inside me as I clench around you,” Swap groaned. “Unh, thinking about it is bringing me close, too.”

            Fell whimpered a little under him, trying to thrust up.

            Swap moved faster on top of Fell, his grip on his neck tightening as his breath came out in moans.

            “Oh, fuck, Papyrus,” Swap moaned.

            That did it for Fell; he pushed against the restraints, crying out as he came, Swap’s tunnel squeezing around him as his orgasm set Swap off as well. The other came with a low groan, his cock twitching as it released a stream of dark orange between their bodies. Swap slumped forward onto Fell’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with heavy breaths.

            After a moment, Swap reached up a hand up and released the leather strap holding Fell’s arms down. Fell moved him arms, only shifting slightly, trying to not disturb the skeleton on top of him. Swap made to move, but Fell’s arms wrapped around him. Swap twitched a bit in surprise and looked up.

            “What?” Fell asked.

            “Uhm, well, didn’t peg you as a cuddler,” Swap murmured.

            “Who says I am? Maybe it’s what I think you want. I know Sans does.”

            Swap glanced up, but the slight blush on Fell’s cheeks was telling. He smirked before settling back, enjoying the cuddle and deciding to tease Fell about it later.

            “So, what do we do now?” Fell asked.

            Swap thought for a few moments before glancing up at him again. “I think I have an idea,” he grinned. “I’ll have to untie your feet, first, but would you like to get some revenge on your brother?”

            “Nyeh heh heh, I like the way you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -blushes- omg this was just over six pages of skeleton porn....  
> I meant to release this at the same time as the chapter where Swap takes the pill, but that is proving to be more challenging since I don't actually know much about masochism play so it's taking some research and time, but hopefully I can have it done soon.  
> Thank you guys, hit me up on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami), I appreciate comments, questions, and suggestions!


	3. When Underswap Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UnderSwap Papyrus wakes up in the clutches of UnderFell Papyrus. What will he learn during his lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before we get started:  
> #1) Again, magic pill warning: FICTIONAL MAGICAL PILL BEING USED BY FICTIONAL MAGIC SKELETONS! PLEASE DO NO PARTICIPATE IN ANY BDSM PLAY UNDER ANY SORT OF INFLUENCE!
> 
> #2) Do not use this fic as the ultimate guide to masochism play, because there is a *LOT* that goes into it and seriously you should not get any sort of knowledge about that kind of play/lifestyle from fanfiction, or any kind of fiction *coughShadesofGreycough* - sometimes the people writing about it don't always know what they're doing.
> 
> #3) Funny story. Have to tell you guys, I’m not very… diverse in different kinds of play myself, so I had to look up a few things to get at least some of this masochism thing right. My first search through Google images, I scroll maybe the equivalent of two, three pages down, and stuck on the right side in this sea of usually dark pictures depicting everything from sexual to religious masochism, there’s a picture of Fresh!Sans. What the fuck, man.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

            Swap’s eyes fluttered as he awoke. He wasn’t surprised to find himself in a bed covered with red sheets, and he supposed he wasn’t too surprised that his clothing was gone. What was a little surprising was the one piece of clothing he was wearing wrapped around his ribcage; it seemed to be made of a satiny material, but there were hard strips of something inside which made it stiff. Swap imagined it was probably armor of some kind at first, but then he reached behind him and felt… were those ribbons?

            The other thing he was a little surprised about was that he wasn’t tied up at all.

            “I decided against fully binding you for now,” Fell’s voice flowed over him a few moments later, as if he could read his mind or at least the expression on his face. “Normally I would let you know, but you were already asleep when I came to that decision. I hope this doesn’t upset you; it is a bit of a breach in our contract, however I just felt this was safer.”

            “I’ll let it slide this time,” Swap said with an amused tone. He rolled onto his side to find Fell sitting in a chair.

            At first glance, it didn’t look like he had changed his clothes, but a second glance brought to Swap’s attention that the pants weren’t a thick cloth, but instead looked to be made of a soft, supple leather. They looked to be a bit worn, as if he must have had them for a while. Also, instead of the black armor with the border-line comical shoulder-pads, he wore a black vest. He sat in the chair with one leg propped over the other, ankle on the knee, and across his leg rested one arm that held a black riding crop. What amused Swap was that the end of it had a black heart with a smaller red heart in the center.

            “The rules here are as follows; you are here to learn. You are going to be learning by experiencing what Sans enjoys, though on a lighter level. I cannot expect you to take what he can. When I ask you something, you will answer with ‘yes, Sir’ or ‘no, Sir.’ I will not have you be disrespectful to me, like you usually are.”

            “And what if I don’t?”

            Fell stood and sauntered to the bed, he then trailed the heart up the other skeleton’s leg. Swap found that it was made of a thick leather, it was soft but it seemed to have some weight behind it. When Fell reached the top of Swap’s femur, he flicked his wrist and the heart snapped on the bone. Swap jumped with a yelp more out of surprise than pain, however he wouldn’t deny the slight sting.

            Damn, that thing was deceptive.

            “When you disobey, you are punished,” Fell replied, moving the heart in soft circles on the spot he just hit, soothing the sting. He moved the crop up to trace along the underside of Swap’s jaw until it was under his chin and he lifted his face slightly. “Do you understand?”

            Swap smirked. “Yes.”

            Fell leaned in closer until their faces were centimeters apart.

            “Yes, what?” Fell murmured.

            Swap felt an odd shiver run down his spine when he looked into Fell’s eyes. Something about the fact that he looked intimidating (Fell wasn’t usually intimidating to him as much as he tried to be), but Swap knew for certain that he wasn’t going to hurt him and it was turning him on.

            “Yes, Sir,” he murmured, unable to hide the slight waver in his voice.

            Fell smirked. “Good boy.”

            He closed the very small space between them, touching his sharpened teeth to Swap’s mostly flat ones. A red tongue slipped out to trace along them, paying special attention to the couple of fanged teeth Swap had near the back of his jaw. Swap opened his mouth to let Fell in and he took full advantage. Swap reached up to pull Fell on top of him, but Fell resisted and pulled away.

            “When you do obey, you are rewarded. I’m a little surprised you haven’t asked about the outfit I chose for you,” Fell said as he straightened.

            Swap shifted onto his knees and took a better look at the piece of clothing wrapped around his ribcage. It slipped down a little when he sat up.

            “Well, aren’t you going to ask?”

            Swap rolled his eyes slightly. “What’s up with the outfit?”

            Fell flicked the crop against the outside of Swap’s femur, making him jump.

            “I don’t like your attitude,” Fell said in a smooth voice. “Only disrespectful children roll their eyes at their elders.”

            “We’re the same age,” Swap said with a scowl. Then he blinked. “Wait, are we?”

            “The point,” another flick against Swap’s leg made him wince, “is that you are my student and you will behave like an adult. You will look me in the eye when you answer and you will speak to me in a respectful tone.”

            Fell brought the crop under Swap’s jaw again to lift his face to his.

            “I’m sorry,” Swap felt compelled to apologize.

            “Are you?”

            Swap blinked, then realized his mistake.

            “I’m sorry, Sir.”

            Fell nodded. “You _are_ learning. Good. I won’t punish you for your tone, then. What you have wrapped so lovingly around you is called a corset. Turn around for me, and sit on your knees.”

            Swap swallowed hard, feeling uneasy about this, but he obeyed and did what he was told. He felt Fell drag a finger down the side of the corset, then he hooked a finger into some of the ribbons near the bottom and pulled a little, tightening the corset a bit so it stopped sliding.

            “You feel that, don’t you?” Fell’s voice murmured into his ear. Swap nodded. “This is an interesting form of bondage that I’ve grown fond of.”

            “May I ask a question?” Swap’s breath hitched when he felt another yank at his back and the corset tightened. “May I ask a question, Sir?”

            “You may.”

            “I thought bondage was about restricting movement?”

            Fell chuckled and Swap felt that shiver steal down his spine again as the bottom part of the corset tightened more. Fell was moving up from the bottom, pulling at the ribbons so the corset was being tied properly.

            “You never wore one of these before, so I guess you wouldn’t know,” Fell murmured, the bottom of the corset was now tightened and he retied the ribbon. He trailed his fingers up to the top of the corset and started doing the same thing. “It’s a little more versatile than it looks, for example…”

            Fell paused in tightening the top of the corset and reached around to grasp Swap’s wrist. He pulled Swap’s arm behind his back and wrapped the end of the ribbon that tied the bottom half around his forearm and wrist.

            Swap was still as Fell worked, but when he let go, he pulled experimentally. He noticed that the corset tightened even more if he pulled too hard.

            “I see,” Swap murmured.

            Fell chuckled and returned to tightening the top half. Swap could feel the restriction more in the top half as his ribs were compressed slightly. When Fell was finished, he looked at his handiwork for a moment before grabbing Swap’s other arm and also tying it to the back of the corset.

            Swap pulled experimentally once Fell had moved away. He noticed that the corset kept him from slouching, forcing his back to remain straightened which was a little uncomfortable. He realized that if he yanked too hard on the ribbon, the corset would tighten and nothing he did would loosen it.

            Fell had been standing by the edge of the bed, watching with amusement as Swap experimented with the new garment and position he was in. Once it seemed his student was done exploring his new space, Fell began to pace in front of him slowly, the riding crop tapping the side of his leg as he spoke.

            “You and Sans are going to have to have some long conversations before you delve into this fully,” Fell said. “You will have to establish trust. I, for one, am unsure if you trust me right now.”

            “Why wouldn't I?” Swap asked. Granted, Fell was correct in his assumption, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

            “The fact that I have you all laced and tied up in a corset and you haven't tried to run away or use your safe word does speak highly of your trust in me. However, are you only trusting me because of Sans?”

            He moved closer to the bed again, and pressed the riding crop gently against Swap's femur where he had hit him before. Swap flinched ever so slightly, but Fell could see it.

            “I did promise that I wouldn't hurt you without your permission. Granted we didn't discuss a lot of details. You and Sans will have to. You will also have to decide whether or not you can inflict the sort of pain that he is desperate for.”

            “What do you mean?” Swap asked, quickly adding “Sir.”

            “May I show you how hard I hit him with this?” Fell asked, trailing the crop down his leg. “Mind you, it will hurt. A lot.”

            Swap swallowed hard. “Yes, Sir.”

            He didn't even see Fell pull back, but the riding crop crashed roughly into his leg, a little closer to his kneecap and he couldn't help the cry of pain that followed.

            “Makes it seem like the little smacks I gave you before were made of cottonballs,” Fell murmured against the side of his skull. “I won't do that again without asking you first. Aren't you going to thank me?”

            Swap blinked back tears as he nodded. “Thank you, Sir.”

            “Good boy,” Fell murmured, pressing a small kiss to the side of his head as his sharp fingertips danced over the spot he had hit, soothing it. “You did take that rather well. I'm impressed. You deserve a little reward for that.”

            Fell's hand slid up his leg to his pelvis and he traced the outline of the sensitive bones there. Swap shuddered under the surprisingly gentle touch.

            “Thank you, Sir,” slipped out without him even thinking about it.

            “Very good,” Fell murmured, moving his hand over the curve of his hip and up his spine as he moved onto the bed. “I really am impressed by how quickly you are learning. It’s as if you really wanted to learn this all along without needing Sans to please. That makes you a bit of a freak, you know that, don’t you?”

            Swap blinked. Was this part of the game, or was Fell trying to make a point? More importantly, was his point even valid?

            Apparently he was taking too long to answer, as Fell gripped his wrists and pulled them back a bit, tightening the corset and compressing his ribs more.

            “Y-yes, Sir,” Swap said with a gasp, bending forward until his forehead rested on the mattress.

            “What are you?”

            “I, I’m a freak, Sir?” Swap’s voice wavered a little with uncertainty.

            “Heh, that’s right, you are,” Fell bent over him to whisper in his ear, bumping his pelvis into Swap’s.

            Swap grunted a little, feeling Fell’s arousal sliding against him encased in the soft leather. He almost unconsciously leaned back to feel him again which only made Fell chuckle.

            “Getting excited?” he almost purred. Before Swap could answer, he reached around his hip and brushed his hand between his legs.

            Swap’s eyes widened and he shuddered, suppressing a moan as he felt his magic respond to his arousal. He turned his mouth into the bed when a whine of need threatened to escape as he felt Fell’s hand wrapping around his forming dick.

            “Ah, ah,” Fell murmured. “You turn your head to the side like a good little freak so I can hear you.”

           Swap resisted until he felt Fell’s hand at the back of his neck, squeezing just slightly and guiding his head up.

            “Here, this should help,” Fell said, bringing the riding crop to Swap’s mouth and settling it between his teeth. “Don’t you dare drop that, do you understand?”

            “Yesh, Shir.”

            Papyrus did his best to speak around the rod, and he was a little disturbed that calling Fell “Sir” was becoming easier to say; maybe a little too easy.

            But the thought went out of his head as quickly as it entered when those long thin fingers wrapped around his fully-formed cock. Swap groaned, nudging back against the other skeleton. Fell chuckled behind him and stroked him harder, drawing a louder groan out of him.

            “Nyeh, you’re dripping already,” Fell said. “You want it badly, don’t you?”

            Swap couldn’t help letting out a whimper as Fell continued to slowly stroke him, thrusting his hips against his backside. Then he gasped when Fell suddenly yanked his wrists back, the corset drawn even tighter and he had to clench his teeth to keep the riding crop from falling out of his mouth.

            “Tell me how badly you want it,” Fell demanded in a low voice.

            Swap was starting to find that it became a little difficult to breath, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He was more preoccupied with the way Fell was making him feel. The odd sensations of being dominated were jarring, but arousal was overtaking the discomfort. Somehow he could see why Sans liked this. But even as he tried to think about this logically, the only thought that was beginning to overtake him was that he wanted the other skeleton to finish what he started.

            “Please,” Swap gasped out around the rod in his mouth.

            “Please, what?”

            “Please, Sir.”

            “What is it, freak?”

            “I want you, Sir.”

            “Do you?”

            “Yes, Sir, so badly.”

            Swap moved back against Fell again with a wanton moan.

            Fell hummed in appreciation, and looked down to find that Swap had formed an ass for him.

            “I see,” Fell said as he brushed a hand over it, trailing a finger down to find the puckered hole and pressing his finger inside.

            “Ah!” Swap grunted with a squirm, his wrists pulling the corset tighter.

            “Oh, sorry,” Fell murmured, not really sounding sincere.

            Fell switched his hands; the one that had been stroking Swap’s cock was a little wet and he used that hand to slip a moistened finger into him. Fell smirked as Swap pressed back onto his finger after only a few strokes. He added a second finger quickly, getting eager himself, though Swap’s moans and gasps did nothing to help matters.

            He backed away for a moment, which made Swap whine.

            “Don’t be such a pussy and relax,” Fell admonished him.

            Swap dropped his forehead to the mattress, trying to calm himself, though when he felt he was getting a handle back to reality, Fell was there to drag him back to the situation at hand.

            The head of his cock pressed against Swap’s entrance, but he didn’t move in just yet.

            “Beg me, you little freak,” Fell said.

            Swap’s breath was shallow and quick. “Please, please, Sir…”

            “What do you want?”

            “Y-you, inside, please, S-sir.”

            Fell chuckled. “All right, all right.”

            He eased himself into the willing body below him. Swap’s breath became faster the deeper he went in, and then seemed to stop completely once he was fully seated.

            Fell frowned; something was wrong. He placed a hand on Swap’s back and realized that he really did stop breathing. Without another word, his sharp claws tore the ribbons tying the corset. Swap took in deep, gasping breaths. Fell wrapped his arms around Swap’s chest and pulled him up, allowing the air to flow more freely.

            “What the fuck were you trying to pull?” Fell growled.

            Swap chuckled, leaning back. “I shouldn’t have squirmed so much. I’m sorry, Sir.”

            “No, you shouldn’t have,” Fell grumbled.

            “You’re still inside me,” Swap murmured.

            “If I pulled out I would have hurt you.”

            “Mmm, thank you, Sir, but could you please fuck me like you promised?”

            “Are you serious?”

            Swap wriggled against him. “Please, Sir?”

            Fell considered this for a moment, taking everything into account.

            “Are you sure you’re up to it?”

            Swap glanced over his shoulder, a dark glint in his eye that Fell never saw before.

            “Please, Sir,” he said, tightening around Fell’s cock. “You promised.”

            Fell was taken aback by the submissive tone paired with the aggressive action. He scoffed.

            “If you think you can handle me,” Fell muttered, then he chuckled. “You really are a freak.”

            Swap was about to retort, but Fell lifted his hips then dropped him. Whatever words that were going to come from Swap’s mouth were lost in a surprised yelp.

            Fell maneuvered them back to Swap being on his hands and knees, gripping onto his hipbones as he pulled out then pushed back inside him at a steady pace. After a few thrusts, Swap was whining.

            “More, please, I can take it,” he muttered.

            “You will take what I give you, you freak,” Fell growled, slapping the side of his femur.

            Swap squirmed. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

            “That’s better.”

            Fell did pick up his pace, though, not wanting to wait much longer himself.

            “Thank you, Sir,” Swap moaned.

            Fell grunted and gripped Swap’s hips roughly and began to pound into him. Swap wriggled and gasped underneath him.

            “Heh, you know, I knew you were a freak the moment I laid eyes on you,” Fell murmured. “I can tell your kind a mile away. Only freaks like you would let someone tie them up and get fucked.”

            “Shit, shit,” Swap moaned. “I’m so close.”

            Fell groaned; he was close as well but he wasn’t going to say so. He reached forward with one hand to wrap around Swap’s neck, mostly holding him and not choking him. He drove into him harder, faster, matching his breathing to Swap’s desperate gasps.

            Suddenly, Swap’s body tightened as his orgasm ripped through him like a lightening bolt. He shouted, gripping onto the hand around his neck, the shout descending to a low moan.

            Fell wasn’t far behind. He thrust into Swap’s tightened body a few more times before he too let out a loud grunt as he released inside of the other skeleton.

            After another moment, Fell eased away from Swap who then collapsed onto the mattress, breathing hard, almost in tears. Fell dropped next to him, getting his breath under control before he turned to him.

            “Hey, you still alive over there?” Fell asked.

            “Think so,” Swap murmured.

            Fell hesitated for a moment, but then turned to curl around Swap, spooning him. He felt Swap tense underneath him.

            “This is part of the deal,” Fell murmured into his ear. “It’s my job that you come back to reality and I will give you anything you need to ease the transition.”

            “Such as?”

            “Whatever you feel you need to come back to yourself, to feel normal. Some people go into a different mindset for this sort of play.”

            “Oh.”

            Swap considered this for a moment. He was sure he entered some sort of different frame of mind, seeing how easily it came to him to call Fell “Sir” and that he sort of let it all just… happen. He didn’t feel disconnected, though, but as long as Fell was offering…

            “Can I get a kiss?” Swap asked.

            Fell huffed a small bit of laughter. “Whatever you need.”

            Swap turned over and the two shared a gentle skeleton kiss.

            “Heh, I knew you could be gentle if you wanted,” Swap murmured.

            Fell blushed. “Shut up.”

            They were silent, just holding each other for the moment.

            “So, what do we do now?” Swap asked.

            “Did you feel you learned anything?”

            “A lot, actually, so, thanks for that.”

            Fell smirked down at him. “Would you like to put what you learned into practice?”

            Swap met his smirk. “Sounds like you have something in mind.”

            “Nyeh heh heh, that I do, you freak. That I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few pages could probably use one more proof-read, but I wanted to get this posted and done so much I vowed to not sleep until it was done. It's nearly 1:30am and I have three hours before I have to wake up lol. The things I do for you guys ^_^ I don't mind, I honestly don't, I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I MUST emphasize that the sleeping pill they are using is intended for monster use only! DO NOT USE SLEEPING PILLS OR ANY OTHER KIND OF PILLS DURING ANY SORT OF BDSM PLAY OR TIE UP YOUR PARTNER WHILE THEY SLEEP!!! Remember, fictional skeletons.
> 
> I just love and care about you all and I don't want people getting the wrong ideas. Safety always comes first! (you, or your partner, come second ^_-)


End file.
